The WBW
by Lossien
Summary: Three girls who thought they were muggles have their lives turned upside down as they travel to England and school, find out family secrets, and even miss a year of their lives(ch.2up)
1. Flight from the Known

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or blah blah blah Draco's an idiot blah blah blah

* * *

Chapter 1: Magic and Mystery

* * *

Rachel sighed as she finished packing her bag. She didn't want to leave, but she had to. Strange things had been happening to her. Her Principal had been yelling at her, when all of a sudden, he ballooned up, right in front of her. She had suddenly found herself at home when the boys at school had been making fun of her. But the strangest thing of all, was that noone remembered these things happening. A month ago, she had started planning.

She had taken out small amounts of money from her bank account, and now had all of it. She had packed her bags, started with ten, but had since narrowed it down to only her back pack and wallet. Both were so full of things, that they were about to burst.

She put on layers of clothes, even though it was only August. She was going to solve this mystery, and didn't know when she'd be back.

Rachel looked at the door behind her, and knew what she had to do. Hoping that her mother would find the note, Rachel set out towards the airport.

She hated planes with a passion, but it was the only thing to do, since she had an inexplicable urge to go to England. She didn't know why she did it, and often wondered about it afterwards, but she bought a midnight ticket to England, London England to be exact.

She sat down, nervously awaiting flight 813 to be called.

-------

Rhianna looked away from the desperate face that was searching her.

"You aren't mad, are you?" The face asked. Rhianna searched her mind. What had she done? How could he be doing this to her? They had been going out for three years now, everyone had said they were a good couple. He had been so nice, and now this? How could he hurt her so much, and be so calm? Sure, weird things had been happening. But they had always shrugged it off and called it 'magic' created by their love. She needed to get away from him, think it over, then decide what to do. She couldn't think about it now.

"Are you mad at me?" The voice asked again. She thought why she should be, but it was pointless.

"No," was all that she said. Her now ex-boyfriend breathed an audible sigh of relief and left. I have to get out of here, was all she could think of. She numbly took a taxi to the airport, and boarded a plane to someplace in Canada. From there, she realized she had to get further away. There was nothing left for her in America.

She closed her eyes and moved her finger over a list of international flights. When she opened her eyes, her finger was on the flight to England. She absentmindedly bought a ticket for flight 813 and sat down. She was coming out of shock, and realized that she was going to board a plane. Rhianna started to shake nervously.

------

Tears streamed out of Stephanie's eyes as she waved goodbye to her house and her sleeping family. She decided it was best, for if anyone ever found out, she would never get a moment's rest.

She had been getting angry at the supper table last night, when all of a sudden, all of the plates had broken. It wasn't the only weird thing, either. Last week, in school, she had been searching her bag for her homework. Then, she had realized that it was at home, she was sure. But when she had looked up, it was sitting on her binder, as if it had been there all along.

Needless to say, if the press ever found out, her private life would be gone. So she wiped away a tear, and went along her way. She found a piece of paper fluttering around, and picked it up. It was a plane ticket for England... 5:00. Too bad, she thought, when she realized that it was too late. Then an idea hit her. She started towards the airport, possibilities forming in her mind.

"May I help you?" a woman at the counter asked. Stephanie realized with a start that she was at the airport. She gave the ticket to the teller, and was about to speak when the woman interrupted her.

"Oh! I see! I'll exchange this ticket for the next flight... 813... there." She handed Stephanie the ticket. "Have a nice night!"

Stephanie mumbled her thanks and sat down, waiting for flight 813 to be called.


	2. Meeting the Dragon

_** Now boarding flight 813 to London, England. Flight 813. Thank you.**_  
****Rachel awoke with a jolt, realizing that the flight being called was hers. Throwing her napsack onto her shoulder, she shakily stood up and walked over to the loading bay. She was very scared, but she tried to comfort her self, calming down when she thought of Sarah from A Little Princess or Scarlett from Gone with the Wind. Squaring her shoulders, and taking a deep breath, she walked onto the plane.  
****Rachel was surprised to only see two other people on the areoplane. Even though it was midnight, she had still expected more people to be there. Feeling drowsy, she quietly chose a seat and sat down.  
****"Hello, and welcome." A sterwardess was saying. "Please watch this vehicle on emergency procedures." Rachel tried to keep her eyes open, but it wasn't very easy. Tiredly, she watched, knowing that even if she needed to do one of the things the video taught, she would probably forget it in her panic. At the end, the stewardess came back from wherever she had disapeared to.  
****"Hello ladies. Since there are no other passengers, and only you three, we are allowing you to be bumped up into first class. Please follow me."  
---  
****Rhianna couldn't beleive her luck. Only two other passengers AND they were being bumped up to first class  
****She gasped with delight when she saw the first class area. There were three beds beside the stewardess and infront of the beds was a very large, flat, television and an assortment of movies. There was a swimming pool beyond that, a tanning station, and play equipment.  
Along the sides were different doors with signs on them. Some of the signs read; Tailor, Hot tub, Spa, and even Massus. Rhianna was flabbergasted.  
****"May I suggest a dip in the hot tub while watching a movie?" The stewardess said, breaking Rhianna's train of thought. The stewardess opened the door labelled 'Hot tub' to reveal a black room with what looked like the sky outside that they were going past, and a television.  
****"But... uh... I don't have a bathing suit..." the blond girl to Rhianna's right replied.  
****"May I point out the tailors?" The stewardess said kindly.  
****"I don't really have any money..." The brunette on the left said quietly, with some trepidation.  
****"That's alright!" Said the stewardess. "It's free. But, if you tip him a sickle or two he usually does 'the best of the best of the best' instead of the usual 'best of the best.'" And with that, she seemingly disappeared.  
****"Oh.. well then..." The brunette replied. She turned to Rhianna and the blond girl. "I'm Stephanie, by the way."  
****"I'm Rachel," the blond replied.  
****"Rhianna." She said and fingered her own black hair.  
---  
****The girls clicked instantly, feeling as if they had known each other for a very long time. After a while, Stephanie felt that she could trust the girls and decided to tell them why she was on the plane.  
****"Umm... don't freak out... but..." She began. _Oh smooth, Steph_. She told herself. _They won't freak out now. How am I going to tell them?_  
****"What?" Rachel asked, worried by the serious tone her new friend was using.  
****"Ah... Well, wierd things keep happening to me." Stephanie said and braced herself for their mocking, or even disgust.  
****"What do you mean?" Rhianna asked kindly, urging Stephanie to clarify.  
****Taking a deep breath, she launched into a long winded explanation of what had happened to her recently. Surprisingly, the other girls didn't seem to mind. In fact, they seemed to understand and sypathise with her.  
****"The same things are happening to me!" Rhi said when Stephanie had finnished.  
****"And me!" Racherl replied, surprised that they could all experience the same thing. "But, no one seems to remember them happening." Rachel exclaimed. All of them were very releived to know that they were not alone in suffering from these odd occurences. Rachel and Rhianna, who were terrified of planes, even forgot that they were on an areoplane.  
_** Ftchzd**_ the loud speaker said as a voice came on. Stephanie looked around, but she could not see any P. A. system. **_Please fasten your seatbelts as we shall be arriving at the Leaky Culdron in five minutes._**  
****Rachel and Rhianna's eyes opened wide.  
****"We're in the air?" Rachel asked, panic sweeping through her. With that, Rhianna started freaking out nervously and began to run around the pool.  
****"No running around the pool!" Rachel said and took off after Rhianna, her own nervousness forgotten. Stephanie stood there for a few minutes, shaking her head. Finally, she stuck out her foot and tripped both Rhi and Rachel, in succession, making them fall into the pool. Stephanie laughed and bent down.  
****"I though I should cool you off!" SHe giggled. Rhi and Rachel looked at her, then at each other. They whipped their hands up and grabbed Stephanie, yanking down hard and forcing her to fall into the pool with them.  
****"What was that for?" She sputtered.  
****"Oh, we just thought that we ahould cool YOU off." Rhianna laughed.  
****Just then, the stewardess seemingly popped out of the ground, making the three girls jump.  
****"We're here." The stewardess said, very happy and excitedly.  
****"Where's 'here'?" Rachel asked susiciously.  
****"Why, the Leaky Culdron, of course! Diagon Alley is just behind, don't forget." The stewardess replied and they found themselves being rushed off of the plane and back onto firm ground, for which Rachel and Rhianna were very thankful.  
****They found themselves in a crowded pub and sat down, ready to discuss what to do, when there was a large growl.  
****"Oh... that was my stomac..." Rachel said sheepishly. "Maybe we should eat."  
****"Um, I have no money." Stephanie said embarassedly.  
****"I spent all of mine." Rhi replied.  
****"S'okay. I'll buy food tonight." Rachel looked in her wallet and found out that she did not have enough money. "Guys... I only have twenty bucks... Canadian..."  
****"That's what, eight pounds?" Stephanie said sarcastically. "Enough for one meal. I guess we'll have to get jobs..."  
****"That won't be too bad." Rhianna said, comforting Stephanie and Rachel. "We might get a cool job. Like... designing flying brooms."  
****At this, the three girls laughed. What an absurd idea, flying brooms! Just then, a blonde boy who looked to be about ten walked over to them with a smirk on his face.  
****"I doubt that they would hire YOU." He said. The girls immediatly disliked him, from his alligator-like scaly metallic black shoes to his shelacked back blonde hair and blue eyes that were sharp and icy. "You look like you haven't even graduated, let alone designed them." This only confused the girls.  
****"What?" Stephanie said. "I'm sorry, all I heard was _'blah blah blah, I'm an idiot.'_"  
****"Actually, we haven't graduated," Rhianna said right after Stephanie.  
****"Hu-wha-? I'm confused." Rachel said, in time with both of the girls.  
****"Well... by those clothes, I guess Hogwarts is really doing to the dogs. I mean, you look like muggles." He laughed.  
****"Hogwarts? Muggle? What the..." said Rachel, more than a little perplexed.  
****"Well, atleast we're not idiots, idiot." Stephanie supplied.  
****"What's a muggle?" Rhi whispered to Rachel.  
****"How should I know?" Rachel whispered back.  
****"I am not an idiot!" the boy roared, obviously loosing his temper. "I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, a very influential wizard!"  
****"Wiards?" Rachel said, in question, to Rhianna.  
****"Meh." Stephanie replied. "Never heard of him. Obviously he can't be THAT influential."  
****"Everyone in England fears and respects him!" Draco said lividly.  
****"Well, I'm from Canada. Y'know, the country that saved your butts in the first world war?" Stephanie retorted.  
****"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.  
****"You obviously haven't passed grade two!" Stephanie yelled.  
****"I'm going into my second year!" He yelled back.  
****"You must have failed immensly! Baka!" she replied.  
****"I've never failed!" He screamed and stormed off.  
****Rhianna tapped Stpehanie on the shoulder. "We're confused," she said, indicating herself and Rachel.  
****"So am I." Stephanie confessed. "What on earth was he talking about?"  
****Just at that moment, the bartender came over, polishing a glass mug, and introduced himself.  
****"Me name's Tom. I thought y'knew 'bout all tha' wizardin' stuff. Ya came off the plane..." he trailed off as he glanced at their blank faces. "Well, I though'chew knew." he tried again, only to have the girls get even more confused. "Well, haven' ya gotten yer letter's from 'ogwarts?" He said. As if on cue, three birds flew into the window on their left and dropped a letter in each of their laps. Stephanie looked up in time to see that her owl was a beautiful brown and black one. "Well, there y'are. Lemme explain..." He went on to tell them all about the wizarding world, making it through with saying 'Voldemort' only once. Once finnished, Rhianna, Rachel, and Stephanie were no longer confused. They picked up on everything right away.  
****"Jus' tap the bricks in th'way I told ye. Then, ye'll be in Di'gon Alley." With that, he left them standing infront of a brick wall.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? What do you all think? I've had this one writtne out for about two years now, and I keep writting more and more. My friend Rachel (the same one as the Rachel character in the story is moddled after) keeps bugging me to writ emorte, lol. Anywho, read and review, and that rhymed. Lemme know what y'all think. And oh yeah, disclaimer...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or the blah blah blah Draco's and idiot blah blah blah.


End file.
